There are three specific long-term aims for this research proposal: (a) The first aim is to determine the effect of computer assisted instruction (CAI) on reading skills of children from substance exposed environments. For the purpose of this study substance exposed environments are defined as mother's involvement with drugs, including prescription drugs and alcohol, home factors which include drug users, and drug trafficking in the community. Two cohorts of four year old preschool children from substance exposed environments will be followed through first grade. While in preschool, the experimental group of four year olds will receive Computer Assisted Instruction (CAI) and a developmentally appropriate preschool curriculum. The control group will receive only the developmentally appropriate curriculum. These groups will be compared on reading and writing skills, noting whether differences are attributable to exposure to CAI. Beginning in kindergarten and continuing through first grade, subjects will be compared on performance in another CAI program, Writing to Read (WTR). (b) The second aim is to determine the effect of computer assisted instruction on prosocial behaviors of preschool and school age children from substance exposed environments. Observations will be made in preschool and will continue until all groups have completed first grade. Subjects will be observed in free play situations through first grade and in the WTR labs in kindergarten and first grade. Cohorts will be compared on reading and prosocial variables. (c) The third aim is to train undergraduate minority students in research methods used in developmental psychology and educational research and to prepare them for graduate training in these areas. It is also the intent of this study to encourage minority undergraduate and graduate students to study the influence of substance exposed environments on the cognitive development of young children.